Southern Cassowary
Cassowaries are large, flightless birds that are related to emus and found only in Australia and New Guinea. The southern cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) has glossy black plumage and a bright blue neck, with red colouring at the nape. Two wattles of bare, red coloured skin hang down from the throat. Cassowaries have stout, powerful legs and long feet with 3 toes; the inner toe on each foot has a sharp claw that can reach up to 80 millimetres in length. The name cassowary comes from a Papuan name meaning ‘horned head’, referring to the helmet of tough skin borne on the crown of the head. This helmet (or casque) slopes backwards and is used to push through vegetation as the cassowary runs through the rainforest with its head down. It also reflects age and dominance. The sexes are similar in appearance, although females tend to be larger and heavier. Chicks are striped black and cream, fading to brown after around five months. The adult colouring and casque begin to develop between two and four years of age. Despite its fearsome reputation, sharp claws and powerful kick, the southern cassowary feeds almost entirely on fruit. The female southern cassowary is dominant over the male, and it is the male who incubates the eggs and cares for the chicks. Roles * It played Sa'luk in Aladdin and The King of Thieves (NatureRules1 Version). * It played Spiteful Breakvan in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version). * It played Chirostenotes in Walking With Outback Fauna. * It played Exit Sign in Animal Lockdown Gallery SouthernCassowary.jpg JxLIfcN.png S6E24.099_Double-Wattled_Cassowary.png IMG_5210.PNG IMG_9739.PNG Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg Batw 005 cassowary.png Amazing-animals-activity-center-cassowary.png Double-watted cassowary in denver zoo.jpg Star meets Southern Cassowary.png Chowder meets Southern Cassowary.png Boss Cass ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Cassowary in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Avians by SameerPrehistorica.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Cassowary.png Chester Zoo Cassowary.png San Antonio Zoo Cassowary.png Zoo Anlanta Cassowary.png LA Zoo Cassowary.png Tarzan2013f.jpg Rileys Adventures Southern Cassowary.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Southern Cassowary.jpg Books IMG 8930.JPG 122E72AD-475E-4E36-A3FA-A3520B1D1AF7.jpeg 187926A1-33DC-4D53-AC62-2554C845F4D4.jpeg 06C3DEF6-A494-4432-9D67-1EC7392B85C3.jpeg D4F0B040-48C7-4CF9-A913-C9934BEA70B0.jpeg 39F0D045-F7E0-4F12-9AC1-FD3F2736B0FD.jpeg C12DD2B8-A8C0-4C70-A01D-97DFB6DC3E46.jpeg E4A30838-944E-586F-0291-A689E7B27232.jpeg 3CD111CE-D4E4-458D-9C27-3ACAD6F20356.jpeg 4DB71AA4-3061-4450-8157-3B2B0C86B384.jpeg 17A08215-0C34-4BFC-BB2C-5E7B37CD56D7.jpeg 5A742D09-8899-425A-9FE3-AE8BC55FA256.jpeg 4AF73316-5DB3-40A0-B598-22780F23652B.jpeg 5223B1D0-7B2D-40CF-903A-037C7DD5B021.jpeg D3298396-CCA5-4540-B08B-5E8E07E1A3B5.jpeg 1EFF1E17-0BED-4712-8ACA-6842059E20F5.jpeg F889FBE8-9F87-4401-A26C-EC1B4FB959EC.jpeg 768CE47B-00A1-4F18-ADF6-52388B77E19D.jpeg 36A5B5A8-56D1-4CA2-A368-F2DCAA939519.jpeg 7029C2AE-19B5-4B70-8538-BFDA0CFE7351.jpeg 2CDFE17A-D96F-475A-8293-6D219293CBE1.jpeg C10174B1-2D05-4F5A-8D5B-7183BDBAAE33.jpeg ECDD1185-F58B-4FE6-A163-39CEFC62247A.jpeg 5BED7CBF-2490-4470-BE8F-744878264A40.jpeg See Also * Ostrich * Emu * Greater Rhea * Lesser Rhea * Northern Cassowary * Dwarf Cassowary * Great Spotted Kiwi * Southern Brown Kiwi * Great Tinamou * Elegant Crested Tinamou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Ratites Category:Omnivores Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:FernGully Animals Category:Blue Animals Category:Red Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Chowder Animals